Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Zanyack Rule
by SentaiPawa
Summary: The Gokaiger have finally got the greatest treasure in the universe. They now want to leave Earth for a while. When they do, the Zangyack take over and a new warrior comes into the picture to stop them.. Will the pirates make allies with her/him?


_Oi! Emiri-chan is finally posting her first story! I hope you like it! Please review! I need the feedback! Didn't take me long to write this chapter but okay!  
>Btw: If some of the language is in Japanese, it's because it kind of sounds better to me. I talk a lot in Japanese so... Hope you enjoy! <em>

* * *

><p>Earth sounded so peaceful ever since the Zangyack had stopped attacking and Basco was gone. The pirates had always been on sharp look out since they had defeated Basco. The Galleon was filled with glee as the Gokaigers celebrated about getting the greatest treasure in the universe. This also meant that their journey was over. It was time for them to leave Earth in search of more treasures.<p>

"But I don't want to leave Earth! It is my home planet!" Gai yelled in shock about what the Gokaigers just said.

Hakase shook his head. "Gai, if you haven't noticed 3 of us have left our planets to be with Marvelous... even though I was forced into it, but still."

"Demo... Your homes were destroyed by the Zangyack! Mine wasn't!"

"Gai-san, please calm down. Marvelous-san, what are we going to do?" Ahim said in a worried tone.

Marvelous sat in his chair as he looks at Joe who was do sit-ups and Luka who was on the couch reading the newspaper paying no attention. Marvelous shakes his head and sighs, "Gai, if you look at this, you wanted to become GokaiSilver and join us. Why would you want to stay?"

"The Zangyack! What if the Zangyack attack after we leave? The whole human race is wiped out and there will be no ultimate powers anymore!"

Suddenly, Joe jumped into the conversation, "The ultimate powers mostly help us in battle with our mechas. We can still transform into other Sentai." He continued doing his sit ups.

"Also," Luka interrupted, placing the newspaper on the table, "You will still have a bounty. The Zangyack will kill you anyways if you stay and they come. You can't fight them alone."

Marvelous nodded and smirked, "Fine! We are going to stay, but-,"

Gai screamed in excitement as he heard what Marvelous said, "Arigato, Marvelous-san!"

Marvelous never got to finish his sentence after that.

XxX

"Your Majesty, the Gokaigers have found their greatest treasure; what are we going to do?" Insarn questioned as she knelt to him. "We are low on defenses and apparently they won't leave."

"Insarn, please be quiet for a moment while I think. If not, you will have the same fate as Damaras," informed Akudosu Gil.

Insarn backed away from his majesty and went into a corner. Akudosu called up a new action commander. This action commander looked familiar to Insarn. "Your Majesty, where did you-,"

"Insarn!" Akudosu warned the one last time. "Now, let's see. Dairandou, you have made great progress with this one." The action commander knelt before Akudosu. It had an assassin type body that was completely covered in a metal outfit. Spike like weapons shot out of the glove. Its face was covered in a red mask.

Dairandou nodded to his master. "Yes. I have found him for the specific task, you majesty.

XxX

The two female pirates got out of the Galleon for some fresh air and some shopping for a while. Ahim needed to get some food for this week's dinners. Luka decided to tag along because of the last time Ahim was out alone. Luka could remember it like yesterday: Ahim being "kidnapped".

"Luka-san, are you going to buy any jewelry this trip to the store?" Ahim asked Luka in a curious tone.

Luka smirked as she had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Nah. I just wanted to tag along this time, Ahim. Besides, can't us 'sisters' get some time away from all the boys?" Luka had put her hands up in air quotes when saying sisters. Ahim just smiled at Luka as they walked.

The sounds of screams stole the smiles off Luka and Ahim's faces. The assassin looking action commander was attacking the innocent people. He had flyers in his hand. Luka got a good look at them and noticed it was the wanted posters.

"Ahim, let's go." Luka said taking out her ranger key. Ahim nodded as the two ran to the action commander.

"Zangyack, leave these poor people alone! You battle is with us!" Ahim yelled in her fighting voice. The action commander turned to the two female pirates and smirked when he noticed they were the females on the flyers.

It charged toward the two as they took out their mobirates and inserted their ranger keys.

"Gokai Change!" The kaizoku yelled as an X and V hit their bodies to create their suits and helmet. Luka, GokaiYellow, took out her sabre as Ahim, GokaiPink, took out her pistol. Luka ran at the action commander getting ready to cut him down as Ahim shot him with the pistol.

The bullets fired from the pistol didn't affect the action commander, as the bullets didn't even make a dent in the armor. Luka didn't notice as she when in for a slash. The sabre slid across the armor but didn't do anything to it. Luka looked up confused as the action commander just stood there.

The assassin just allowed GokaiYellow make her hits as she got tired of it. Finally, when he saw an opening, he took out too daggers; the blade's length was as long as an average human's wrist to the elbow. The assassin threw one dagger at her, but the yellow pirate was smart enough to dodge it. But when she ducked, the action commander threw the other dagger at her ankle. The blade penetrated the suit, skin, and hit the bone of her leg.

Luka cried in pain as Ahim ran to her side. "Luka-san!" Ahim took hold of the dagger and pulled it out of Luka's ankle.

XxX

"Ah, mou! Marvelous, wouldn't Ahim and Luka be back already?" Hakase cried as he started to get hungry.

Marvelous was looking at the ground and knew something was wrong. Suddenly, Navi jumped up from Marvelous' chair and shrieked, "Everyone! Ahim-san and Luka are in terrible danger!"

Marvelous stood up from his chair, grabbing his jacket and took off with Hakase, Joe, and Gai following close behind him.

XxX

Ahim tried fighting off the Zangyack, but it didn't help. Luka was still on the ground while Ahim was trying to protect her from more harm. Ahim fell to the ground next to Luka as the girls crawled backwards from the assassin.

Before the commander could make his move, bullets hit him, distracting him from the girls. He slowly turned his head noticing the kaizoku boys.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim yelled in surprise. She slowly got up and helped Luka up to where she was leaning on Ahim.

Joe moved his head at Ahim. "You two move out the way right now. Let us handle this."

"You guys.." Luka muttered as she smirked. Ahim helped her to the nearest alley. The two female kaizoku watch as the males fought off the assassin action commander.

The three original pirates took out their mobirate and Gai took out his Cellular. "Gokai Change!" The group yelled together as they place their ranger keys in and henshin. Joe took out his sabre, Marvelous took out the pistol and sabre, Hakase just the pistol, and Gai his spear.

Instead of taking a direct approach they inserted their ranger keys into their sabers, pistols, and spear. When inserted a voice came from each yelling, "Final Wave!"

Hakase and Marvelous shot the pistols as Joe came from back up to support the bullet from Hakase's with the slash of his sabre. Marvelous hit his bullet to make it speed up just like Joe did.

Gai jumped up into the air and yelled, "Gokai, Shooting Star!" As he did, he threw the spear toward the assassin. All the attacks hit as smoke was all they could see.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter one! I will be updating this whenever I can! If you liked it or it can improve, please review or send me a PM. So.. Did the GokaiBoys defeat the assassin action commander? I soon will need my new warrior! PM me for your own design. I need a name, description of what heshe looks like, etc. Just PM me and I'll tell you what I want! Thanks! Keep reading please and REVIEW! _


End file.
